


Please Say Yes

by azureheavens



Series: Misc Hilclaude AUs [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hilclaude Week 2020, Humor, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureheavens/pseuds/azureheavens
Summary: “M-Mr. Hanneman! Help!” Footsteps pounded up the hallway and Ignatz burst into the room, pale and breathless as he leaned against the doorframe.The students looked up in shock. “Ignatz, what’s wrong?” Mr. Hanneman asked. “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost!”Ignatz fumbled to push his glasses up his nose. “It’s...! Uh...” He glanced quickly around the room before meeting Hilda’s eyes. He turned back to the teacher. “It’s Khalid! I found him collapsed in the hall!”
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Series: Misc Hilclaude AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063010
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hilclaude Week 2020





	Please Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HILCLAUDE WEEK!!!! I don't see why Khalid would hide his real name in a Modern AU, so I guess I should call it Khalilda Week? Anyway let's talk PROM

“Hey, Marianne,” Hilda asked, tapping her shoulder, “did anyone ask you to prom yet?” 

Marianne flinched, already hunched over at their lab table. She almost knocked over an empty beaker in her attempt to look busy, eyes darting way. “I-I wasn’t planning on going to prom this year.” 

“What? You can’t _not_ go!” Hilda gasped, not at all shocked. Lab partners or not, it was easy to figure out what went on in Marianne’s cute little head. “It’s literally the only thing good about this school! Plus, I’m on the decorating committee, and I don’t want to put in all that work if you don’t see it!” 

“Thank you, Hilda, but...” Marianne tucked an errant lock back into her braid. She kept her voice low since they were technically talking in class. “Dancing isn’t something I’m good at, so I would rather stay home. It would be more fun for everyone without me, anyway.” 

“Oh? Well, I beg to differ,” Hilda cooed, bobbing in her seat. “You have no idea how many questions I’ve fielded about if you have a date or not. Ferdinand _especially_ has been asking about what you like! That can only mean...” 

Marianne’s blush darkened as she clenched her fingers. “I, um... I’m not comfortable talking about this...” 

Hilda sighed in sympathy. “Okay, I’ll lay off for now. But I still think you’ll have a good time if you come!” If only it was that easy to convince her. She settled back in her seat, peeking at the phone hidden on her lap. The group chat with Dorothea and the rest of the decorating committee was bursting with new ideas, and Hilda just had to comment on them all. She also scrolled through her old conversation with Khalid, who kept linking her to silly conspiracy videos followed by countless thinking and shushing emojis. 

She bit back a giggle. Silly mysteries like that weren’t her thing, but it did make him happy to share them with her. She would always reply with an eye roll, but Holst still called her out for constantly smiling at her phone. 

“Hilda, Marianne.” Their science teacher, Mr. Hanneman, came up from the back of the room. “How is your work coming along?” 

Hilda hid her phone and innocently turned to him. “Oh, okay, I suppose!” She halfheartedly stirred the clear solution in front of her while Marianne buried her nose in her notes. Their stuffy teacher was just cooing over the progress Annette and Lysithea were making, and how could they compete with that? 

Mr. Hanneman frowned down at her. “I see you haven’t even started the actual experiment, and you’ve neglected to wear your safety goggles.” 

“Oh, you’re right!” Hilda said sweetly, pulling them down from her forehead. “Thank you for pointing that out.” 

His mustache twitched, unimpressed. “And Marianne, please do the same. You can better appreciate your studies more through practice, after all!” 

Marianne flushed, timidly grabbing for her pair. “I’m sorry...” 

Mr. Hanneman gave them an appraising look, but quickly moved on to scrutinize the next table. Now, Marianne wasn’t a _bad_ lab partner, but neither of them were interested in this stuff. Too bad Khalid had science in a completely different period... He would make the subject interesting. 

At least they had P.E. together! He had just moved to the U.S. from Iran at the beginning of the year, and that’s how they met. He would tease her for not doing as many pushups as she obviously could, but even that class became a highlight of her day. Plus, that one afternoon when they snuck off alone beneath the bleachers instead of running a mile. Now _that_ was interesting... 

“M-Mr. Hanneman! Help!” Footsteps pounded up the hallway and Ignatz burst into the room, pale and breathless as he leaned against the doorframe. 

The students looked up in shock. “Ignatz, what’s wrong?” Mr. Hanneman asked. “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost!” 

Ignatz fumbled to push his glasses up his nose. “It’s...! Uh...” He glanced quickly around the room before meeting Hilda’s eyes. He turned back to the teacher. “It’s Khalid! I found him collapsed in the hall!” 

Hilda’s eyes went wide, pulling the goggles off her head. Students gasped and murmured, some even getting out of their seat. Before she could even move, others rushed out the door despite Mr. Hanneman’s call for calm. Finally, Hilda tore out of her chair and ran into the hall. It was definitely Khalid sprawled face down on the linoleum. Classroom doors flew open as she ran closer, a large circle forming around him. Hilda stopped at the circle’s edge and strained to see over everyone. Marianne, blessed with height, watched the scene with a worried hand over her lips. 

“Stand back!” A voice called out. Lorenz, by the sound of it. He seemed quite pleased to be the first one to handle the situation, despite the teachers watching. Voices murmured. Hilda bit her lip. If she didn’t hear anything else, she would push her way through and so help her- 

“Oh, for the holy love of God...” Lorenz grumbled. 

“What is it?!” Hilda asked, standing on her toes. 

Lorenz walked out of the circle, shaking his head as he returned to his class. “Giving us all a scare for _that_...?” 

A poorly hidden snicker shook through Khalid before falling silent. The rest of the students either laughed or shook their heads, but Hilda couldn’t see _anything_ with all with the giants in front of her. She tapped Marianne’s shoulder. “Hey, tell me what’s happening!” 

Marianne lowered her hand from her mouth, revealing a small smile. “You should go look.” 

Confused, Hilda delicately shoved her way through the crowd. Khalid now lay his back, clutching a small bouquet of pink daisies and white carnations over his chest. He wore a black t-shirt with a tuxedo screen-printed on the front, his expression slack and lifeless. She kneeled beside him, wondering what on earth he was doing before investigating the bouquet. Tucked between the flowers was a note: 

_Hilda, I am DYING to go to prom with you! Please say yes. -Khalid_

Stunned, Hilda’s face grew hot, all too aware of the school watching her. All of them whispering or laughing or probably recording the whole thing. She mentally combed through every conversation she had with him, but there wasn’t a single clue he was planning this... 

“Psst... Hilda...” Khalid whispered, barely moving his lips. She leaned in closer. “I can’t come back to life until you give me an answer. Make it quick, I skipped a test to do this.” 

She bit back a giggle, shaking her head. Ignoring the fierce blush in her cheeks, she tucked her hair behind her ears and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was warm like sunshine, sweet as the flowers clutched in his hands. Finally, Hilda whispered, “Yes.” 

“...She said yes!” Khalid sat up in triumph, grinning like a mad man with his fists in the air. Cheers and applause echoed through halls, ringing into each classroom. Hilda squealed and threw her arms around Khalid’s neck and kissed him more, never wanting to stop. He held her too, arm wrapped around her, the flowers in his hand tickling her ear. The crowd oohed salaciously, but she didn’t care one bit. 

The music teacher, Mrs. Casagranda, cleared her throat as she broke up the circle. “Oh, yes, yes, that’s very sweet. On your feet, you two! Save it _after_ prom...” 

“One sec, miss!” Khalid pressed a long kiss onto Hilda’s cheek before letting her go, handing her the bouquet. “There, I think that settles that nicely. Thank you for saying yes.” 

Hilda squinted at him, smiling so much her cheeks hurt. “Sneaky. Of course I’d say yes!” 

Khalid shrugged, green eyes dancing. “Either way, I had to make sure I got to you first. Also it’s much more exciting if you make a scene.” He helped Hilda stand as the crowd began to disappear, everyone buzzing with excitement. “Well, now I have a test to get to, but let’s meet up at lunch? Besides the whole ‘promposal,' I have no idea what Americans do at these things.” 

Hilda pressed the bouquet to her nose, taking in their fresh scent. She plucked a small pink daisy and tucked it into Khalid’s shirt pocket. “I look forward to it,” she said sweetly. 

Khalid graciously placed a hand over the flower before placing it in his hair. “I will cherish this always.” 

The last few stragglers had to filter back to class, and sadly so did they. Khalid walked back to his class with Ignatz under his arm, thanking him for a job well done. Right away Hilda showed off her new bouquet to Marianne, who smiled and congratulated her.

Hilda glanced back to Khalid. Now he stood outside the classroom talking with Ferdinand, who shook his hand, whispering intently. Soon Khalid smirked and clapped him on the shoulder as if he just completed a business transaction, and Ferdinand ran back inside with a smile. 

Khalid’s eyes met Hilda’s. He jutted his thumb at Ferdinand, nodded to Marianne, and shot Hilda a wink. 

Excited, Hilda winked back. _Finished with one scheme and off to the next,_ she thought. She headed back to class with Marianne, ideas buzzing on how to help Khalid plan for the next promposal. Maybe Ferdinand could dress up as knight, riding in on a gallant steed to whisk Marianne away to love and adventure! ...No, too grand. She would try to duck away, so maybe a few smaller, sweeter invitations would work best... 

Hilda spent the rest of the day in a haze, running her fingers over a carnation’s velvety petals and planning for her own prom night. Lunch period came, and once she found Khalid she threw her arms around him, bursting with enthusiasm to make it one to always remember. 


End file.
